


【巍生ABO】此生巍你承一诺13

by Jvyuyu



Category: ABO - Fandom, 朱一龙水仙
Genre: M/M, 朱一龙水仙 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jvyuyu/pseuds/Jvyuyu
Summary: 代发作者：妖怜微微





	【巍生ABO】此生巍你承一诺13

沈巍释放出异能，把两人隔离起来，也不给罗浮生反驳的机会，扛起他就走向卧室：“行了，你再怎么说也不会放过你，你以为我那些话是白听的？”

“哎哎哎，你干什么，你放我下来！”罗浮生突然离地有些慌张，挣扎着要让沈巍把自己放下。

“你说干什么，当然是去卧室，不然你想在外面？”沈巍扛着罗浮生走进卧室用脚把门关上，把他放在床上，准确点说也可以是扔，罗浮生挨着床那一霎，刚找到安全感双手撑着摇起来和沈巍理论，沈巍释放出自己大量的信息素就欺身压下把罗浮生的嘴巴堵住了...

“唔...”罗浮生被沈巍的信息素搅动的头昏脑胀，简直进入到了极乐世界，他双手抱住沈巍主动亲吻着。

沈巍释放出越来越多的信息素让罗浮生无力反抗，他就褪去罗浮生的裤子，低头含住了罗浮生已经抬头的欲望不停的吞吐，“沈巍，我才刚出院，你禽兽啊，嘶～不要碰那里，嗯...不...”

罗浮生有些害羞，前几次沈巍也没有那样做过，他其实是觉得这样有些羞耻的，在罗浮生的印象中是没有Alpha对Omega这样做的，他的Alpha朋友大部分都是直接释放信息素压制自己的Omega，让Omega来做这种事，沈巍的信息素好像只有今晚才释放出那么强烈，好像他的信息素只是来调情的...罗浮生这样想着不知对沈巍的态度改观了多少，但他还没有来得及去思索更多，嘴里就已经含着了沈巍的手指。

沈巍在下面含糊地回答：“放心，你的身体好没好我最清楚，听了我的告白还想跑？”

“唔...谁...谁要跑了...”罗浮生嘴里的东西让他很不好说话，说出来的声音竟还带着一些快感，沈巍继续用唇舌刺激他最敏感的分身，他被搞得有难以忍耐，没几下便颤抖着把白灼的液体全部射到了沈巍的口中，罗浮生觉得自己想去死...没脸见人了...

“唔...唔...”只是罗浮生还没来得及思考自己的千万种死法，沈巍已经从他的嘴里抽出了手指，但随之自己的嘴巴就又被堵住了，口中也涌入了大量液体...良久，沈巍温柔的含住他的唇瓣，舌尖在上面轻扫，然后继续探入他的口腔，勾住他的舌头纠缠在一起。

沈巍欣赏着罗浮生的反应，慢腾腾的解开他的睡衣扣，另一只手侵入下面的后穴慢慢抽动着，“表现不错，值得鼓励。”他边说边吮吸着他小小的乳粒，严格来说，是咬..“嗯啊...不要...”.罗浮生有点难以忍受，可是沈巍的手指依然快速的在敏感的后穴抽插着，从一根手指慢慢变成两根...三根...

“三..三根了...别在...唔啊...”罗浮生沙哑着声音拒绝着沈巍，但是就在沈巍手指突然碰到他体内奇怪的一点的时候，一股酥麻麻的感觉沿着脊椎一路向上爬，罗浮生无法控制的发出一声高亢的呻吟。

沈巍看着罗浮生突然出现的反应让他非常的兴奋，便去亲吻罗浮生的额头回答着：“噢，怎么，想我直接吗？”但是手上的速度依旧不减，持续按压那个小点。

“不...不是..嗯...啊...不要碰那里了...啊...”罗浮生忍受着持续产生的快感，努力的拒绝着，可是一点效果都没有，呻吟依旧从嘴角泄露出来。

“嗯？”沈巍觉得床上的罗浮生真的是最可爱的，他真的太喜欢了，无视罗浮生的回拒绝贴着他的耳朵缓缓的吐气：“那我进去了啊...”

罗浮生最受不了这样了，沈巍的呼气冲击的他的大脑，他根本都不知道沈巍问的什么，就颤抖着声音回答“好...好..”

沈巍听话的把手指拿出来，直接挺身把自己已经硬到快要爆炸的肉棒插入了罗浮生柔软的密穴当中，不给罗浮生一点喘息的机会......

“唔啊...嗯...不要了....”湿润的甬道忽然被填满，罗浮生全身的神经似乎都集中到了那里，粗大，火热的肉棒被紧密的包裹住，几乎可以感觉到上面清晰的脉络，“啊...轻点...疼....”但是因为太过巨大让罗浮生的后穴被撑开到了极限。

“很疼吗...”沈巍在罗浮生的耳边问道。

罗浮生在沈巍身下直嚷嚷：“疼，怎么不疼，要不你试试？你的这么大，都疼死我了，稍微温柔一点行么...”罗浮生感觉自己委屈死了。

但沈巍并没有减轻动作，倒是加重了一些，调戏道：“真的疼？可是你紧紧吸着我不放呢！不过要是你再说一次你喜欢我，我就轻点。”虽然这么说但是沈巍可不是真的这么想的，

“啊...你...你得寸进尺啊...”罗浮生觉得整个人都不好了...有这么不要脸的人吗？

“那你到底说不说，嗯？”沈巍把肉棒深深的埋在罗浮生的体内，感受着内壁的挤压。

一次比一次猛烈的冲击让罗浮生觉得自己的身体都要散架了，小霸王最终还是妥协了...“啊...不要了...我...我喜欢你...唔啊...”

“嗯，好乖。”沈巍听到了满意的回答，减轻了身下的动作，让罗浮生拥有了喘息的机会，但是却还是你继续往刚刚发现的敏感点顶去。

“唔......”罗浮生被顶的大力的颤抖了一下，呻吟出声，密穴也收的更紧，害的沈巍差点没忍住射出来。

“嗯...放松”沈巍纤长的手指摸上了罗浮生挺立的小家伙，慢慢的套弄，让罗浮生的的后穴放松了一点，之后沈巍又开始猛烈的抽插起来。

“唔啊...不...巍巍...你骗人...不要了...呜...”罗浮生觉得他又被骗了，都说了喜欢了怎么又开始这么激烈了，他只感觉到那种酥麻的感觉越来越强烈，身前被套弄的性器也越来越兴奋，快感逐渐堆积起来，就等着一个爆发的契机。

“浮生乖，叫我的名字”沈巍一边抽插一边在罗浮生的耳边轻声的说道。

“嗯啊...沈巍...巍...巍...”罗浮生小声的呻吟着，身体随着沈巍的撞击而摆动，配合着他的抽插。

“浮生...浮生...”耳边响起沈巍性感的声音，和身后一次猛烈的撞击，成功的把罗浮生送上了欲望的顶端。

“啊啊啊啊啊不......”随着罗浮生不可自制的尖叫，白色的液体喷洒在床单上，濡湿了一片。

“唔嗯.....”沈巍也同时低低的吼了一声，一同攀上欲望的高峰。

沈巍折磨完罗浮生就抱着他去浴室洗澡，可罗浮生是一点都不想配合，沈巍只能抱着他轻轻的放入了浴缸里。他像是想起了什么，问罗浮生：“浮生，你要不要试试那样？”

“哪样？”罗浮生闭着眼享受着这来之不易的贵族生活，一点也不想动弹。

“就我刚刚那样。”

刚刚那样....enmmmm...说实话罗浮生还是很想试试的，“好。”

罗浮生回答的那样迅速都让沈巍以为他在计划着什么，只是这样想着，罗浮生便已经闭着眼摸索过来了，沈巍站起来让他含住他已经又开始抬头的欲望。

罗浮生慢慢的把它全部含入嘴里，缓慢的抽动着...这下轮到了沈巍难受了..他一手撑着墙壁，一手轻轻摸着浮生的头顶，他觉得自己这样就是在找死。

“嗯....”如果没有听错的话，这是从沈巍嘴里发出来的，沈巍刚要制止，罗浮生就跪在浴缸里，双手握着沈巍已经完全挺立的肉棒，舌尖慢慢划过顶端，他期待着沈巍的更多反应...

“咳...咳咳....”由于不小心含的太过深入被呛了一口，咳嗽了起来，沈巍连忙去轻拍罗浮生的后背，罗浮生刚抬头就对上了沈巍的眼神。

沈巍看着浮生带着眼泪眼角微红的眼睛，觉得那是勾引，赤裸裸的勾引，他好想狠狠的欺负他，让他再次因为他的占有而哭泣求饶。

沈巍把罗浮生抱出来放在洗手台上，让他靠坐在墙上的大梳妆镜前，身体挤进他的两腿之间，捧起他的脸就亲了下去。

罗浮生抱着沈巍的脖子被亲的晕头转向嘴里直哼哼，唇舌搅动发出的啧啧水声让他的脸红的快冒烟了。

沈巍的攻势开始往下，来到罗浮生胸前，看着眼前红艳艳挺立着的樱桃，忍不住凑上去一口含住没用唇舌舔吸，用牙齿轻咬。

罗浮生难耐的扭动身体，沈巍一手罩上他结实的臀肉揉捏，一手把手指放进他的嘴里翻搅，笨拙的舌头被侵入的手指逼得节节后退。

沈巍唇舌所到之处都瘫软下来，舌头灵活的钻进肚脐浅浅进出，罗浮生只觉得腹部又麻又痒，只能不停的呻吟出声，沈巍继续向下，来到已经半挺的分身前一口含住，罗浮生的身体剧烈的震动了一下。

“唔啊...嗯...不要...放开...”罗浮生双手抓着沈巍的肩膀，像是推拒又像是抓着他不放不让他离开。

但是沈巍没有马上让罗浮生得到满足，他又转移阵地，准备深入后方，他抓起罗浮生的两腿分开，让他的密穴在他眼前一览无遗，诱人的入口诱惑着沈巍附身低头用舌头舔了上去，引的那处一阵颤栗收缩。

“啊啊啊啊，不要...不...呜呜呜呜呜...巍巍不要这样...”罗浮生被沈巍的举动惊吓到了，被强烈的羞耻感逼得哭泣出来，他真觉得没脸见人了，怎么可以...怎么可以......

“乖，别哭，我不这样了，因为浮生太美了我才...别哭了，我会心疼的”沈巍听见罗浮生压抑的哭泣声赶紧搂住他轻声哄道，虽然想狠狠的欺负他，但是真的看到他哭泣却又心疼不已，他知道是他的情不自禁吓到他了。

“呜...巍巍...你别这样...我...呜...”虽然很舒服但是罗浮生觉得那样太过羞耻了，让他真的不知道该怎么办才好。

“好，听你的，乖”说完沈巍便直接把自己的硬挺一口气顶进了他的密穴。

“啊...嗯...”突然的进入让罗浮生忍不住发出一声难耐的呻吟。

沈巍不在拖延，一把扣住罗浮生的腰，然后大力的抽插起来，一边抽出又狠狠的顶进去。

“嗯啊...慢点...”罗浮生被顶的不住求饶，他是真的不行了。

沈巍见他的宝贝是真的累了，所以加快了速度，在罗浮生快吃不消的时候才终于将激情的热液射入了他的体内。

两人又在浴室激烈的做了一次之后，沈巍才把罗浮生洗干净抱回了床上，沈巍看着那床，任命的把罗浮生先放到沙发上然后换了新的床单被罩才又把他抱回床上。

罗浮生是被折磨的一点力气也没有了，只能环抱着沈巍的腰便入睡了。


End file.
